Charlotte Aulin/Harmony of Despair
Please see also main character page at Charlotte Aulin A gifted mage hailed as a genius by some. She infiltrated Castlevania and fought alongside Jonathan Morris as his counsel. Charlotte has mastered a special art: by binding monster energy to her book, she can wield it in the form of Spells. =Spells= Acquire magic by absorbing spellings using Bound Spells ability. Acidic Bubbles: (mp:15) Create poisonous bubbles. Dark Inferno: (mp:15) Launch a torrent of magical power. Deathscythe: (mp:25) Summon the Grim Reaper's scythe. Demonseed: (mp:15) Summon forth malignant pollen. Energy Flow: (mp:12) Manipulate magical energy and launch it at enemies. Featherblades (mp:10) Shoot razor-sharp feathers. Fireball: (mp:10) Launch fireballs. Flame Shot: (mp:15) Attack with the fire of hell. Ghost Chaser: (mp:15) Unleash a vengeful spirit. (curses enemies) Heal: (mp:40) Recovery magic that restores HP. (AOE spell, capable of healing allies) Hellfire: (mp:12) Shoot three flames at once. Ice Fang: (mp:12) Summon a sharp, fang-like pillar of ice. Ice Needle: (mp:15) Launch cutting shards of ice. Nightmare: (mp:20) A concentrated mass of fear and agony born from the darkness. Piercing Beam: (mp:15) Fire a beam at enemies. Poison Spores: (mp:12) Scatter poisonous spores. (poisons enemies) Raging Fire: (mp:15) Fire a burst of flame. Sickle Moon: (mp:10) Launch a vacuum blade at foes. Splash Needle: (mp:15) Shoot streams of compressed water. Summon Gunman: (mp:12) Summon a Skeleton Gunman to use in battle. (higher levels summon more gunmen) Summon Skeleton: (mp:12) Summon a Skeleton to use in battle. (higher levels summon more skeletons) Thunderbolt: (mp:15) Generate orbs of lighting. Locations Note: These Locations are for Normal Difficulty Locations may change on Hard Difficulty You can ONLY Absorb one Spell per Individual Monster You Can Absorb Dark Inferno or Hellfire from Dracula's First form and then Ghost Chaser from his Second Form Chapter 1 FireBall : Obtained from Bone Pillar Raging Fire : Obtained from Spittle Bone and Minotaur Splash Needle : Obtained from Merman Summon Skeleton : Obtained from Skeleton Chapter 2 Acidic Bubbles : Obtained from Glasya Labolas Demonseed : Obtained from Man-eating Planet FireBall : Obtained from Bone Pillar Ice Needle : Obtained from Frozen Shade Poison Spores : Obtained from Moldy Copse Raging Fire : Obtained from Spittle Bone and White Dragon Sickle Moon : Obtained from Imp Summon Skeleton : Obtained from Skeleton Chapter 3 FireBall : Obtained from Bone Pillar Flame Shot : Obtained from Fire Demon Raging Fire : Obtained from Minotaur and White Dragon Sickle Moon : Obtained from Imp Summon Skeleton : Obtained from Skeleton Chapter 4 Acidic Bubbles : Obtained from Glasya Labolas Energy Flow : Obtained from Witch Flame Shot: Obtained from Fire Demon Ghost Chaser : Obtained from Dullahan Heal : Obtained from Witch Raging Fire : Obtained from Spittle Bone and Minotaur Sickle Moon : Obtained from Imp Chapter 5 Deathscythe : Obtained from Death Featherblades : Obtained from Harpy Ice Fang : Obtained from Sea Demon Nightmare : Obtained from Malachi Piercing Beam : Obtained from Nova Skeleton Raging Fire : Obtained from Spittle Bone Sickle Moon : Obtained from Imp Summon Gunman : Obtained from Skeleton Gunman Chapter 6 Dark Inferno : Obtained from Dracula (1st Form) Ghost Chaser : Obtained from Dullahan and Dracula (2nd Form) Hellfire : Obtained from Dracula (1st Form) Ice Fang : Obtained from Sea Demon Nightmare : Obtained from Malachi Piercing Beam : Obtained from Nova Skeleton Sickle Moon : Obtained from Imp Thunderbolt : Obtained from Thunder Demon Category:Harmony of Despair Playable Characters Category:Harmony of Despair